


My Happiness Starts With You

by hoonhao_love



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: 'Nice to meet you, I’m Aron and you are... gorgeous!'





	My Happiness Starts With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, lemme just fulfil my dream of a soft yet edgy Aron, please! 
> 
> Also, Minron! 
> 
> Whoop whoop!!! 
> 
> Enjoy~

Minhyun pulled a wet wipe from the small packet of citrus scented wet wipes Dongho had brought for him. Grumbling under his breath about his stupid soulmate who had no other work then write on his arm all the damn time.

"Uh," a voice snapped him out of his small problem, reminding him that he still was minding the desk. He pushed the wipe in the drawer, closing it shut as if the customer was able to see what was in it - not like it contained anything inappropriate to begin with.  
Plastering a sweet smile, he pulled out the stamp and pen, "Yes, sorry. Got a bit distracted there."

Accepting the membership card from the girl, he scanned it, and then extended his arm for the book. "Is that all?" He asked, jerking his head towards the single book she had in her hand. She nodded confidently, handing the book over. He smiled at her and began to scan the book. It was David Baldacci's _Last_ _Mile_. He had read it and now it occupies the top spot in his favourite books list.

He ignored the familiar tingling on his forearm, the tell-a-tale sign of his soulmate's shenanigans. _Ugh_ , Minhyun has such an urge to shove his middle finger in his soulmate's face right now. Bitting his lips, he carries on, writing the serial number of the book on to the book card, trying to not mess it up because of a certain pest testing his patience.

He's about to stamp the date of borrowing and the return date on the card when the girl giggles, "Cute," she mumbles. The Korean male looks up, and she shoots him a cheeky smile.  
Pointing to his arm, she responds, still giggling, "That's a really cute one. Lame, I know, but I'd give it to them for the attempt," she says.

Taking the pen to sign, she still continues, "Mine is no different. He looks like he'd break two of your bones just for breathing. But is a real softy, wants to cuddle up day in and day out. He's like puppy turned human." Minhyun smiles at that, eyes naturally crinkling, "He seems to make you really happy," he makes a comment, noticing how her smile lit up when describing her significant other.  
Standing up straight and accepting the book, she chuckles, shaking her head. "Trust me, it wasn't like this from the get go, you know. Had to make several sacrifices and compromises. We used to be at each other's neck, and now it's just both of us making heart eyes at each other. I hope you meet yours soon. They seems like a sweet person. A guy who writes pick up line of those kind? It's hard to imagine them to be decked in black and leather and tattoos and piercings. Not saying someone like that is bad," she back paddles, "just saying they'd be a sweet, regardless." She pats his hand and takes her leave.

Minhyun chuckles at her words, shaking himself out of the dreamy daze.

_If she only knew._

_Wait!_ How did she know his soulmate was a male though? He stretches his arm for a better look at what his soulmate had done this time. He can never be not sure when it came to his soulmate.

> ' _Nice to meet you, I’m Aron and you are... gorgeous!'_

  
Right. Aron was definitely a male's name.

______________

Minhyun sighs, dumping the last wet wipe into the dustbin by the book isle he had been mending, the trolley full of new books parked a few feet away from him.

Aron had managed to litter his, now red and a bit sensitive, arm with various pick up line, each one cringier than the previous one. Well, at least he had made three souls laugh at the ridiculousness of the lines - excluding Minhyun, because unlike the other three people, Minhyun has taste and definitely didn't laugh at them.  
He swears he's ready to beat Aron to pulp if he dared to write another one. Especially after Minhyun told him to fuck off by writing it in the boldest letter with the help of darkest and thickest marker he could find in the godforsaken library; he was at least considerate enough to write on his biceps and not on his forehead like he had planned (Aron better thank Jonghyun for sparing his dignity).

He's asked for assistance by a kid who looks too young to be asking about Data Communication 2nd Edition by Forouzan. He guides him by taking him to the third isle, and then instructing him about the whereabouts of the book, let's the kid know to come find him anytime.  
When he's back to putting away the books, he realizes that his forearm kinda has been tingling for past half an hour or so. Huffing, he brings his arm up, eyes trained at the black ink on his arm, a stark contrast to his pale arm.

This time it makes him blush, though. Heart fluttering, cheeks and ears burning red, while butterflies go wild in his stomach. He feels warm and he suddenly cant wait to go home.

> ' _I thought Happiness starts with H. But why does mine starts with U._  
>  _Oh, by the way, I love you, starlight._  
>  _-_ _Aron_ '

______________

  
As soon as he is safely inside his apartment, door securely closed and shoes places on the shoe rack, he practically flies to the living room, dumping his backpack along the way. Without a second thought, he throws himself on the sofa, harshly landing on the smaller body that is confused at Minhyun's such carefree behavior.

A strangled gasp and an _oof_ is sounded from below him, arms coming to wrap themselves around Minhyun, trapping him in their embrace.  
"I love you too," he softly declares, his head buried in his boyfriend's chest, the fresh scent of citrus wrapping him beautifully, cocooning him in a fantasy like reality - a reality with his soulmate by his side.

"Well, I'm glad, baby," the body beneath him whispers in his ears, nibbling at it lightly when Minhyun doesn't move.

"You could've simply wrote I love you. Or even texted me. Why pick up lines? Oh my God, I felt like a whipped fool you know? Telling the costumers that _no_ , _I know it's lame, and yes, I love him regardless_. You're such a sucker for sappiness," the Korean babbles, making Aron chuckle at the rare display of embarrassment from his otherwise composed and confident soulmate.

"What am I going to tell our kids tommorow? No, your Papa and I texted like boring pair of fools in love. No way!" Minhyun flushes but doesn't bother with a comeback, just content knowing Aron wants to spend his lifetime with him and wants them to have babies. In case you're wondering, Minhyun is doing just fine, his heart, on the other hand, might be struggling to control it's beating.

He smiles to himself, stretching his neck to kiss under Aron's chin, "I really love you, did you know that Mr. Kwak?"  
He feels a kiss on the top of his head, Aron nuzzling his nose at the nape of his neck. "I love you twice as much, did you know that Mr. Hwang?"

_______________

  
It's the next day when Minhyun nags Aron to add colour to his monochromatic suit collection, that he remembers what that one costumer had told him.  
"You know," he begins, slapping Aron's hand away from crinkling the ironed tie, "one lady told me my soulmate wasn't going to be _edgy_. She said someone who writes lame pick up lines wouldn't be decked in blacks and leathers or have tattoos and piercings."  
Taking a step back, the taller observes his work, making sure he actually tied the tie properly. Nodding to himself, he looks up at Aron. His breath hitches, intensity in the American's eyes freeze him, allowing himself to be pulled closer to the older male.

Wrapping his right arm comfortably around Minhyun's waist, Aron caresses the younger male's face gently. Planting an equally gently kiss on his lips, another one on his cheeks and then forehead. Planting a last one on his lips again. Aron's eyebrow piercing shines when the sunlight hits it, reminding Minhyun of the time when he thought the American was edgy and cold.

"Well, if she only knew."

___________

  
Three years later Aron proposed Minhyun. Well, kind of?

"I know how you can sound more gay, Minhyunnie." He proudly announced, his head in Minhyun's lap.

And the younger stupidly fell for it. Walked right into that one. "Yeah? Do tell, oh prey."

"By changing your surname from Hwang to Kwak."

"What? How Kwak Minhyun sounds more gay tha - Oh. I see. I mean, yeah. About time I, in your words, sounded more gay."

If Mingyun said he never saw it coming, he'd be lying. This is exactly how he expected the older entrepreneur to propose him - except he actively avoided thinking about pick up line Aron would use.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
